


Heart-Shaped Pumpkin

by DaisyRabbit



Series: The Dance Of A Bird And A Doe [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: But I guess that's a side effect of marriage, F/F, Fluff, Johanna does too, Katniss Mellows Out After 4 Years, She's Seen A Lot, implied marriage, implied romantic relationship, not deep at all, takes place after the war, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyRabbit/pseuds/DaisyRabbit
Summary: Johanna and Katniss celebrate halloween after the war.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Johanna Mason
Series: The Dance Of A Bird And A Doe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Heart-Shaped Pumpkin

_ “I know dark clouds will gather 'round me _

_ I know my way is rough and steep _

_ But beauteous fields lie just before me _

_ Where gods redeemed, their vigils keep” _

  
  


Plucking the old steel strings, I stare at the sun rising from the horizon, quietly singing in the chilly autumn morning. 

It was quiet out in District 12; the wind whistling and lapping up against my face like a tender kiss. The moonlight guided me through my song, offering it’s gentle guidance on this pale dawn. My faded yellow jacket was pulled snug against me like a cozy warm haze, sheltering me from the cold. The jacket Johanna gifted me for Christmas last year; a jacket that I’m fully grateful for in this weather. 

It’s the fourth October I will spend with my friend -- she’d barged into my home one morning all those years ago, and sat herself down on my couch; she’s been here ever since -- after the war. Both of us don’t mind living together. Trading the emptiness and silence that the house bore while I was alone for Johanna proved to be better than I expected. Sometimes she doesn’t know when to shut up: other times I see the real girl I danced with all those years ago. Every day seems a bit more bearable with someone there, a friend to talk to when the nightmares got too much. Friends. That’s what we are now, aren’t we? I imagined never seeing her again after the war, where she’d most likely be welcomed back home to District 7 with thunderous applause. 

But I guess like me she had no one else to return to.

After Prim died in the war, mother had still not visited District 12, and I doubt she will for many more years. Anna had stayed at her home to take care of her newborn twins. She’s stronger than she looks, and managed to keep it together after what happened to Finnick. For her children, at least. Haymitch has settled down in the capital, and I suspect that he may be having an affair with Effie, based on how many times I saw her in his house on visits.

I strum another chord, leaning back into the chair set on our porch, a warm flood of light coming from the lamp of the awning. The house Peeta lived in down the street was dark, as it always has been since the war. I continue to play when the screen door opens. A tall figure with her hair grown down to the middle of the back steps onto the porch, leaning her forearms onto the railing. She was holding a mug of coffee with both hands and taking small sips. “I was wondering where the sound of a dying animal was coming from,” She quips, taking another sip while watching the sun touch the edge of the horizon. “...Doesn’t sound half-bad,” 

I hum, shrugging. Johanna looks at me, dark eyes watching in an I’m-actually-being-serious-right-now-hun kind of way. “You’re getting better with that gee-tar.” she admits after a moment of silence. “Thanks, Johanna.” 

Johanna nods, taking a sip. She stands there for a while, turning back to our front yard. “How long are you planning on staying here on the porch? I have plans for today, you know.” I shrug, continuing to strum. “You always have a plan, Johanna. Like last year when we got stuck in the maze for three hours because you kept  _ insisting _ that we keep heading in the same path that turned out to be a circle.” Johanna huffs, “Just have a little more faith, I would have gotten us out of there eventually.” I roll my eyes. 

Johanna scowls. “Anyways, I’m going to pick up a few pumpkins today at Greasy Sae’s patch, maybe even attend the autumn dance festival for once. Wanna come with?” 

I hesitate, mulling over if I should retort back with a snide comment. But instead, I just nod. My guitar is set down, and I stand, stretching, “I will if you let me lead” Johanna folds her arms, finishing her coffee and setting it down. 

“Deal.”

  
  


\-----

We arrive at the patch near noon, bright yellow lights shining from the tent erected at the forefront. Dozens and dozens of adults were dancing, sharing drinks while they were away from the burden of their children. Johanna glances at me, and notices the unsure look on my face. She takes my hand in hers, squeezing it. “It’ll be fine, Katniss. You shouldn’t be cooped up at home all the time anyways, even if it’s with me.” Her demeanor seems entirely different from earlier. 

I sigh, and squeeze back, walking into the tent to greet everyone. 

Many old faces, and a few new ones looked on in surprise that Katniss was engaging in an event like this. With Johanna by my side, it goes along smoothly, and I eventually make it to the actual pumpkin patch when the sun is setting, after a long day of dancing. 

Johanna is currently haggling with greasy sae, a plump pumpkin in her hands. I take this opportunity to venture deeper, eventually finding a small opening with a fountain in the middle, breathing in the cold air. I choose a few pumpkins, and put them next to me, lying back onto the grass.

I didn’t expect to fall asleep so fast. And the next thing I know, Johanna is gently shaking my shoulder. 

“Katniss?’

I snap awake, eyes wide. “Who’s-” I realize that it was only johanna. “Oh, hi.”

“Couldn’t wait to get home? Don’t blame you, I almost passed out after the fifth hour.” Johanna was holding four pumpkins in her strong arms, head peeking over it. I stand, rubbing my eyes. The moon was high up in the sky now, looming over me. “Your pumpkins are pretty nice too, you’ve got a good eye.” Johanna murmurs, walking around and looking for more. I pull some money from my pocket, but Johanna stops me. “Already paid , Katniss.” she gestures at my pumpkins. I pick them up, regaining my balance. “So… you know the way out? I was half-asleep on my way here.” 

Johanna just stares.

She laughs nervously, looking at our pitch-black surroundings. “Suure. Yeah, I do.” Johanna says. I blink, and Johanna starts to stomp this way and that, trying to see if there was an indicator of our current surroundings. 

“Uhoh.” It’s quiet, but I can hear the sound from Johanna. Oh. Not again. “Where’s your plan now Jo-”   
  
“-I know what I’m doing!” She protests, and continues crashing through leaves.

I walk after her, having no other choice. She better not be lying again.

  
  


_ \--- _

_ 4 hours later _

  
  


We trip into the tent from the night before, panting with our pumpkins straining our arms. 

“Johanna.”   
  


“What?” She flinches, expecting a long lecture from me.

“..I’m sorry about going too deep.” I say guiltily, and Johanna’s eyebrows raise. “It’s fine Katniss, really. Thanks for finding the right path again. Let’s just get these pumpkins back.” She manages to speak after a bit, walking home with a look of relief on her face. 

I follow, and enter our house, depositing the pumpkins one by one. I start to make a pie, while Johanna tries her best at carving one. I think it’s supposed to be me, but it looks more like Buttercup than anything. 

Once the pie finishes, we both start to eat. I place the carved pumpkins on our front porch, getting up every once in a while to answer the occasional trick-or-treater. It’s calm again, and after a few more hours, we’re both too tired to continue, heading up to the bedroom upstairs. I flop onto the bed, and put my diamond ring on the bedside table, yawning. Johanna is silent, face stuffed into the pillow and blankets pulled over her next to me. Turning off the lights, I settle down, closing my eyes to the sound of birds singing outside.    
  
“Goodnight Johanna.”

  
  
I feel a strong arm wrap around my middle, a slow ruffling of sheets. 

A muffled voice mumbles back.

“Goodnight Katnip.”


End file.
